(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper shredder, and more particularly to a paper insert opening structured from two movable paper feed tubes, which expand to adapt to the thickness of paper fed therebetween, and close when not in use, thereby enhancing safety and preventing dust and miscellaneous objects from falling into the paper shredder. Furthermore, the two paper feed tubes guide paper smoothly into the paper shredder, thereby preventing the paper from entering paper shredding cutters at an angle and becoming crimpled.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional paper shredder 100, a top end of which is provided with a paper insert opening 101 for inserting paper therein. Paper shredding cutters 102 within the paper shredder 100 shred the paper. Because an opening of the paper insert opening 101 is fixed, thus, when paper is inserted into the paper insert opening 101, the paper often slants to one side, thereby causing the paper to become crimpled. The paper shredding cutters 102 can ordinarily be seen through the open paper insert opening 101, which is not only unsightly, but also enables dust or miscellaneous objects to fall into the paper shredding cutters 102, thereby affecting serviceable life of the paper shredder 100, and endangering small fingers of a child that are at risk of being severed by the paper shredding cutters 102.